Tarde Demais
by Lolly Katy
Summary: "Ele estava sentado na beira da praia, apreciando o mar, ouvindo o barulho dos ventos, o quebrar das ondas na praia, o som distante das gaivotas ao longe, observava o céu nublado, completamente cinzento, mais quieto do que o normal, a garota ao seu lado estava inquieta,preocupada, Leo costumava ser falante, não parava nunca, suas mãos sempre estavam em constante movimento, mas nos


Ele estava sentado na beira da praia, apreciando o mar, ouvindo o  
barulho dos ventos, o quebrar das ondas na praia, o som distante das gaivotas ao longe, observava o céu nublado, completamente cinzento, mais quieto do que o normal, a garota ao seu lado estava inquieta,preocupada, Leo costumava ser falante, não parava nunca, suas mãos sempre estavam em constante movimento, mas nos últimos dois anos ele havia ficado diferente, era um excelente melhor amigo, o melhor do mundo, com certeza, mas tinha algo errado no ar, ela só não sabia o que era. Secou uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha direita, mais uma vez por causa de Jason, seu namoro com o filho de Zeus era turbulento e complicado, principalmente por culpa dele e de sua maldita indecisão á respeito de quem amava, se era ela ou era Reyna, as duas garotas já estavam machucadas e cansadas dessa história, queriam respostas, mas elas não eram as únicas quebradas ali.

Leo respirou profundamente, deixando o ar entrar em grandes quantidades em seus pulmões, se virou para a garota tomando a coragem que precisava para aquilo.

Segurou os ombros da garota e a deitou na areia, subindo em cima dela e segurando seus braços, colando sua boca na dela num movimento rápido, a garota não fez nada, não se debateu mas tão pouco retribuiu o beijo, o garoto já esperava por aquilo, mas do mesmo modo isso o magoou, ele á encarou, ela continuo em silêncio, mas nos seus olhos havia uma pergunta, "porque?".

–E..Eu precisava fazer isso, ao menos uma vez- murmurou baixinho o garoto, ainda sentado em cima dela.

–Porque?- Perguntou a garota num fio de voz.

–Por que eu me cansei- Leo disse, sua voz esta baixa e rouca, diferente da voz estridente e animada que ele possuía, sua voz estava carregada de ira- cansei de te segurar todas as vezes em que você caia, de juntar os pedaços do seu coração, de enxugar suas lágrimas por causa dele, de dizer sempre as mesmas palavras reconfortantes e de te ver voltar para ele logo depois, de ficar sozinho no final, quebrado, solitário, e para depois fazer tudo isso de novo!- ele basicamente cuspia as palavras.

As palavras dele fizeram os olhos de Piper encherem de lágrimas, e sua voz á fez estremecer, nesse momento, ela percebeu que os olhos do Valdez não tinham mais aquele brilho alegre, substituído por tristeza e raiva. Ela nada disse, simplesmente não conseguia, ele estava tão diferente, tão distante, não só no modo de agir mas em aparência, não havia percebido antes, mas agora tinha tantos músculos quanto Jason, seu rosto já não era infantil, seus traços agora élficos e marcantes, seus olhos castanhos á fitavam intensamente.

–Por acaso Piper, você sabe como é mostrar todos os dias com todas as suas forças para uma pessoa que á ama, e ela não perceber NUNCA?- o tom de sua voz tinha subido perigosamente, deixando Piper assuntada- sabe como é ter ódio do seu melhor amigo por ele fazer a pessoa que você mais ama sofrer? Por acaso você sabe como é ter o coração partido toda vez que uma pessoa sai de perto?- ele gritou a última parte.

–NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE! ENTÃO NÃO ME PERGUNTE O PORQUE, MERDA!- o garoto estava exasperado, sua paciência tinha se esvaído completamente, como ela pudera não perceber isso durante dois anos!?

–Sabe Piper, você me quebrou completamente...- Sussurrou o garoto no pé de seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e todas as lágrimas que segurava escorrer livremente por seu rosto, ela estava com medo, ele nunca tinha agido assim com ela antes, ela fitava seu rosto assustada, o garoto se levantou rapidamente saindo de cima dela e andando, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, destruía ele por dentro vê-la chorando, ainda mais por sua causa, mas agora ele devia esquecer isso, esquecer ela, simplesmente isso.

Piper se sentou na areia ainda chorando silenciosamente, observando-o sair andando, se afastando cada vez mais, ela num impulso se levantou correndo e foi atrás dele, quando o alcançou o segurou pelos ombros e abraçou seu peitoral com força.

–Não faz isso- murmurava baixinho ela entre lágrimas- n...n...não me deixa, não você! E..e...e..eu não conseguiria...

–Pipes, -disse o garoto num suspiro, seu tom de voz ainda era perceptivelmente irritado, mas um pouco mais suave que antes- eu não consigo mais...

–Por favor- sussurrava ela- por favor, não você! Qualquer outro, menos você!

–Não-Disse ele bruscamente e empurrou a garota para longe de si, mas ela se manteve agarrada á ele, chorando em sua camisa, não soltando de modo algum, ele continuou tentando afastá-la mas a mesma continuou firme, algum tempo depois, o garoto deu um suspiro derrotado, respirou profundamente e a aninhou em seus braços, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia resistir á ela, sentiu lágrimas encharcando sua camisa e a abraçou mais forte.

–Desculpa, desculpa por favor me perdoa- disse a garota desesperada- Não me deixa, n..não você! E..eu faço o que você quiser mas n..não me deixa...

–Então me deixe partir Pipes, é o que eu quero- Disse ele suavemente segurando os ombros dela, logo após beijando sua testa numa despedida e murmurando- E..eu te amo, e te perdoo...adeus Rainha da Beleza.

Foram as últimas palavras do garoto antes de se dirigir ao chalé de Hefesto, Piper somente observava ele se afastar, e uma voz na sua cabeça dizia que ela tinha percebido tarde demais, em quanto isso, Leo pegava sua mochila em cima da cama e partia para o bosque, atravessando para o outro lado da barreira mágica. E dessa vez ele não olhou para atrás...


End file.
